A shoulder to cry on
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: FireFang is left devastated after the death of her parents. She holds all of her emotions in a bottle deep inside herself, but her cousin is the one who lends her a shoulder, will Skullette be able to help her cousin get over the death of her parents.


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, or Skullette, who belongs to my friend kelseyalicia. I only own my own character FireFang This also takes place in her fictional city of Dragon City. This also takes place when FireFang is 15, and it's the anniversary of her parent's death.

 **A/N Wow… I've been writing a lot of how to train your dragon fanfics recently. Oh well, I can't help loving how to train your dragon. It's amazing. Anyway, enough about me going on about the epicness of how to train your dragon. Let's get this story started!**

FireFang sat in the shade of a giant Oak tree, tears were steadily flowing down her cheeks and onto her dress.

"Are you crying?" A familiar voice spoke and FireFang buried her face in her dress.

"N-no I'm not… What do you w-want cuz?"

"You look like you're in serious pain… Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Skullette asked.

FireFang didn't answer.

"I'm being serious."

FireFang looked up then and gazed into Skullette's bright blue and green eyes. Tears flowed down again and she launched herself at Skullette nearly knocking her older cousin over.

"Is that it?" Skullette asked as FireFang sobbed silently on her shoulder. "You've been in pain for most of your life and that's all you have? Let it all out FireFang. No one here will judge you if you shout and scream."

FireFang didn't hold back after that. Her sobs gradually grew louder and the tears flowed faster drenching Skullette's shirt. Eventually she let out all of her pain, suffering and torment in one long blood-chilling screech.

After that FireFang's body fell limp and she cried herself to sleep. Skullette picked up her fifteen year old cousin; being careful not to wake her up. She carried the small girl all the way home and to her room and placed FireFang in her bed. Before abruptly collapsing from exhaustion.

FireFang awoke some time later to the sound of light snoring. She looked over to see Skullette sleeping on the floor next to her bed. She smiled before draping her blanket over Skullette.

After this FireFang left and was greeted by her aunt and uncle.

"Come on FireFang lunch is ready." Dotta said.

"Yeah you missed breakfast this morning we don't want you to miss lunch too." Braggret commented as well.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." FireFang smiled at her Aunt and uncle; grateful for their concern.

"Come on cousin let's get going." Skullette said grabbing FireFang's hand.

Hey!..." FireFang said beginning to protest.

"I'm not going to let you miss two meals in one day." Skullette argued back.

"I feel better now thanks to you. I'm just not hungry right now. Please don't force me to eat."

Skullette stopped and let out a long sigh. "Fine. Suit yourself." Skullette let go of FireFang's hand and without looking back, she walked off.

As FireFang walked off Skullette looked back and watched her with concern. _I'm really beginning to worry about Fire._

 _Later on that same day…_

"Hey FireFang?"

"What is it Hiccup?" FireFang asked as she walked home from school with her friend.

"What's your favourite food?"

"Hmm… I'm going to have to say macaroni gratin. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. I just want to find out more about you. What's your favourite colour?"

"Blood red." FireFang answered immediately. "What's yours?"

"Green." Hiccup answered straight away.

"I should've guessed." FireFang muttered.

Hiccup laughed. "That's true."

 _Two hours later…_

"FireFang! It's time for dinner!" her aunt called to outside her bedroom door.

"Thanks, but I'm not-"

Dotta shook her head. "I'm under special orders tonight. You have to come to dinner even if I have to use force."

"What?" FireFang shouted out as her aunt opened her door and dragged her down the stairs.

"Sorry FireFang!" Dotta said.

FireFang was dragged all the way to the dinning room. She was guided to her seat and a meal was placed before her.

"Is that…" FireFang trailed off as she stared at the meal.

Dotta nodded. "It's macaroni gratin. Made the same way my sister used to make it."

"It was Skullette's idea." Braggret said.

"Really?" FireFang questioned.

Braggret nodded. "She was too scared to ask you herself so she had Hiccup find out your favourite food. She thought that you might be more willing to eat if you were given something you liked."

"Did she really go through all of that just for me?"

"Yes. She was very worried about you. She cares for you. Make sure you eat enough, okay?"

FireFang nodded before devouring her meal.

After dinner FireFang went to their backyard. She saw Skullette sat on their swingset and went to join her. "Thanks for everything today. I ate a lot at dinner."

"It was Hiccup's idea not mine. Why don't you thank him instead?" Skullette muttered.

FireFang shook her head. " uncle told me everything."

Skullette visibly tensed. "I'm going to kill him…"

"Seriously though, thanks." FireFang said.

"You best not get all mushy with me, Fire." Skullette answered.

FireFang playfuly punched her and Skullette nearly fell off the swing. They laughed, and ran back inside.

 **A/N Well, there you go all finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
